choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Customable Choro-Q
Customable Choro-Q (Japanese: カスタマブルチョロＱ Kasutamaburu Chorokyū) was a series of customizable pullback toy cars in the Choro-Q toyline first introduced in the mid-1990s. Overview Customable Choro-Q is centered around Choro-Q cars that can be customized with a variety of parts, such as motors, tires, bumpers, chassis, and bodies. With Customable Choro-Q's customization system, players can create their own unique, personal Choro-Q cars and race them against each other, with track sets providing different challenges, which demand different types of customizations. More information to come Product Listings Vehicles - Customable Choro-Q *C-01 - Nissan R90CP (White) *C-02 - Nissan R90CP (Silver) *C-03 - Nissan R90CP (Green) *C-04 - Nissan R90CP (Chrome) *C-05 - Mad Racer Special (Semi-Translucent Black) *C-06 - Mad Victory (White) *C-07 - Toyota Supra GT (A80) (Gold) *C-08 - Cyber Racer Special (Chrome) *C-09 - Mad Wing (Blue/Yellow or Green/Blue) *C-10 - Proto Max (Cornering Type) *C-11 - Proto Max (Straight) *C-12 - Toyota Supra GT (A80) (Clear) Vehicles - Super Customable Choro-Q *SC-01 - Nissan Skyline GT-R (Blue) *SC-02 - Mazda RX-7 (FD3S) (White) *SC-03 - Toyota Supra GT (A80) (Green) *SC-04 - Honda NSX (Purple) *SC-05 - Mazda Roaster (Orange) *SC-06 - Mazda RX-7 (FD3S) Type II (Yellow) *SC-07 - SARD MC8 (Black) *SC-08 - Nissan R390GT1 (Clear) *SC-09 - Honda NSX Type II (Red) *SC-10 - Toyota TS020 (Shamrock Green) *SC-11 - Mitsubishi FTO (Silver) *SC-12 - Mazda Roadster Type II (Purple) *Limited Edition - SARD MC8 (Clear) *Limited Edition - Honda NSX (Black) *Limited Edition - Toyota TS020 (Gold) Vehicles - Super Customable Choro-Q V2 System *SCV-01 - Mitsubishi Lancer Evo V (White) *SCV-02 - X50 GT Edition (Blue) *SCV-03 - Mitsubishi FTO (Clear Yellow) *SCV-04 - MFI Custom (Clear Orange) *SCV-05 - Toyota Celica GT-Four (TA205) (Black) *SCV-06 - Land Strikes (Green) *SCV-Special (Limited Edition) - Honda S2000 (Chrome) *SCV-Special (Limited Edition) - Mitsubishi FTO (Gold) *SCV-FX - 4WD Revolution Hybrid Version Vehicles - Super Customable Choro-Q Basic *BC-01 - Proto Max (Clear) *BC-02 - Nissan R390GT1 (Clear Blue) *BC-03 - Mad Racer Special (Clear Blue) *BC-04 - Circuit Proto (Clear Black) *BC-05 - Circuit Revolution (Clear Yellow) *BC-06 - Circuit Strikes (Clear Green) Vehicles - Super Customable Choro-Q High Speed *HC-01 - Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) (Blue) *HC-02 - Mazda RX-7 (FD3S) (White) *HC-03 - SARD MC8 (Black) *HC-04 - Honda NSX (Aqua Green) *HC-05 - Toyota TS020 (Red) *HC-06 - Mitsubishi Lancer Evo V (White) *HC-07 - Toyota Celica GT-Four (ST205) (Yellow) Customize Parts/Tune-Up Parts P-xx *P-01 - Blue MAX engine and Normal Tires *P-02 - Blue MAX engine and Spike Tires *P-03 - Blue MAX engine and Big Spike Tires *P-04 - Explorer Bumpers (Orange) *P-05 - Explorer Bumpers (Green) *P-06 - No information yet *P-07 - RS Magnum engine and Mini Tires *P-08 - No information yet *P-09 - Jump Attack Bumper *P-10 - Bumper Set *P-11 - Blister Wing and Roller Bumpers *P-12 - No information yet *P-13 - Liner Roller Bumpers *P-14 - Wheelie Weight Section not complete yet BP-xx *BP-01 - Roller Bumper Set A *BP-02 - Roller Bumper Set B *BP-03 - Roller Bumper Set C *BP-04 - Front Wheel Set *BP-05 - Panther engine *BP-06 - RS Magnum engine *BP-07 - Blue MAX engine *BP-08 - Black MAX engine CP-xx *CP-01 - Chassis and Free Wheel *CP-02 - Blister Body (R90CP) *CP-03 - Tire and Wheel Set *CP-04 - Blue MAX engine with Banded Tires *CP-05 - Super Roller Bumpers *CP-06 - Mesh and Stickers *CP-07 - Jump Trick Rear Bumper *CP-08 - Jump Trick Front Bumper *CP-09 - Off-Road Trick High Mount Bumper *CP-10 - Off-Road Trick Setting Bumper *CP-11 - Metal Wheels and Dress-Up Stickers *CP-12 - Bumper Weight Balance *CP-13 - Blister Wing and Rear Bumper *CP-14 - Backpack Body *CP-15 - Metallic Body (Blue) *CP-16 - Metallic Body (Gold) *CP-17 - Hypercane Ring Bumper *CP-18 - Hyper Straight Bumper *CP-19 - Variable Slender Plastic Tire *CP-20 - Hyper Blister Body (Proto) HP-xx *HP-01 - MAD Engine *HP-02 - No information yet *HP-03 - Light Body Roadster *HP-04 - Light Body S2000 *HP-05 - Light Chassis & Spring Stabilizer *HP-06 - Plastic Tire Set *HP-07 - Rubber Tire Set Section not complete Advanced Tune-Up (AT) System *AP-01 - Spinning Roller Unit *AP-02 - Liner Navigation Unit *AP-03 - Climb Control Unit *AP-04 - Twin Strike Unit *AP-05 - Aero Revolver Unit *AP-06 - Power Landing Unit *AP-07 - Sniper Shooting Unit *AP-08 - Power Starter Unit *AP-09 - Charge Counter Unit *AP-10 - Speed Starter Unit *AP-11 - Grip Charging Unit *AP-12 - Series Hold Unit *AP-SPECIAL - Impact Trigger Unit *APV-01 - Magnetic Roller Unit *APV-02 - Wing Balancer Unit *APV-03 - Over Diving Unit *APV-04 - Tread Changer Unit *APV-05 - Magne Action Chassis *APV-06 - Hyper Slider Unit *APV-07 - Magne Change Roller *APV-08 - Power Starter Unit Section not complete Sets/QQQ Packs/Etc. *QQQ Pack 1998: Supra GT *QQQ Pack 1998: Skyline GT-R *QQQ Pack 1999: Lancer Evolution V *Super Racing Set *Super Speed Circuit *Super Racing Plus Up Down Circuit *Super Racing Plus Jump Circuit *Super Racing Plus Jump Circuit DX *Super Racing Plus Off-Road Circuit Makeover Set *Super Racing Special Set *Super Racing Plus EZ Collection Roller Climb/Roller Trap *Super Racing Plus EZ Collection Struck Gate/Out Trap *Super Racing Plus EZ Collection Just Goal/Counter Trap *Super Racing Plus EZ Collection Caterpillar Bridge/Tight Trap Section not complete Trivia *The Mad Racer Special has also made video game appearances in Choro-Q 64 and Choro-Q 64 2 Hacha Mecha Grand Prix Race, as well as in Choro-Q 2, Choro-Q 3 and Perfect Choro-Q, under the names of "MAD Special" and "M·B·Special", respectively. It had also appeared on the box art for Bakusou! PC Choro-Q. *It was succeeded in 2007 by the Choro-Q Deck System series. Category:Toyline Category:Discontinued